


Too Many Drinks

by DargonWolfeh



Series: An Apex Story [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, May or may not add a morning after epilogue idk we'll see, Miraith - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Teensie bit of oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: Mirage, Pathfinder, and Wraith have won yet another game together, so they decide to celebrate at the bar.Rated for drinking and some fun time.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place both before they started dating and before we find out Wraith's real name. This is at a point where they both have long since realized they've got huge crushes on each other but they're way too shy to do anything about it. Some liquid courage could make the difference ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Note 2: I've never gotten drunk before so please forgive my ignorance.
> 
> Headcanons as always: https://sta.sh/2f8o037mllw?edit=1

"Honestly I'm pretty shocked we even made it out of that. Once you guys got knocked and he pulled out that mastiff I was like 'aaah, no I'm done for' but then it turned out he only needed a few more bullets in him for me to get us that win."

"Knocked? But Elliot, I was the one who got the finishing kill."

"What? No no, I'm pretty sure you were down."

"If you look through my visual memory files you can clearly see my taking out the final enemy while Wraith was pulling you out of harm's way."

Wraith could hear the chuckling from the other legends as the screen played back their very last battle- which very clearly showed a near-death Mirage getting dragged off behind a rock as Pathfinder finished off their final opponent, winning them the game. She couldn't stop her own small chuckle as she watched the curly haired legend practically deflate from being called out.

After winning their fifth game in a row, Elliot proposed celebrating at the bar that night and having a few drinks on him. Of course, Path couldn't drink, but he always liked spending time with him. Wraith herself wasn't really a drinker. She never really cared for the taste of alcohol, be he insisted she come anyway. He said he liked having her around.

Wraith began to wonder how much he meant that the longer she sat alone at the edge of the bar, the empty glass of a cocktail in one hand while her head rested in the other. Elliot was behind the counter on the opposite end, laughing along with a few regulars and jabbing witty remarks towards Pathfinder. Outside of bringing her the cocktail, Wraith hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to him at all since they got there. He was working of course, so she couldn't really be mad, but that didn't mean she wasn't just a little upset.

Especially seeing the way one or two of the female legends appeared to be getting a little too friendly with him.

Wraith had known for a while now just how much of a crush she developed for the trickster. She didn't know when it started, but she noticed it the first time he made her laugh. Genuinely laugh. She couldn't even remember exactly what he said- just some story about when he and Pathfinder first met and how he "definitely wasn't intimidating. Not at all. Not in the slightest!" And then when Pathfinder tried to clarify the exact details of how their meeting actually went, Elliot defended himself with such aggression and embarrassment that Wraith couldn't stop herself from hiding her face in her hands and laughing enough to where she had to stop her lookout to prop herself on something.

Ever since then, she'd notice all the little things he did, especially the more comfortable they grew around each other. How he seemed to stutter less whenever he was around her or Path, his smile when he recalled a good memory, even when he didn't say it out loud. How he seemed to give her empty compliments just a little more than he would give others.

"Hey there beautiful, what's got you lookin down?"

Just like that.

"I always look like this," Wraith didn't even notice that Elliot had completely left the group, who were still chuckling and talking amongst themselves, in order to stand before her instead. His hands were splayed out on the counter top, allowing him to rest his weight on them as he gave her one of his famous charming smiles- something she found herself enjoying when it was directed at her.

"Not when I'm around," He reached a hand out for her empty glass and she handed it to him, a small smile forming on her lips as she did so.

"There we go," He took the glass and placed it somewhere under the counter, "How about we get you something a little stronger this time? Ever had a Mai Tai?"

"A what?" Wraith watched as Elliot pulled out various bottles of brightly colored liquids, as well as a couple bottles of strong smelling rum, and quickly filling a rather sizable glass and stirring the contents together.

"This is something I usually only make for anyone who isn't from the planet but," He pulled out a straw and a little red umbrella and pushed the orange-yellow drink toward her, smiling, "You're always an exception."

Wraith picked up the drink and took a small sip, surprised at the fact that she hardly tasted the rum at all, which was instead drowned out by the fruity taste of pineapple and orange. It was incredibly refreshing, and Wraith couldn't stop herself from taking another, larger sip.

"Ha! Knew you'd like it."

"It's... almost like juice."

"Exactly," Elliot pulled a beer out from behind the counter and fished around his pockets for some sort of bottle opener. "Hey, try not to let yourself get too drunk off of that. My mom can't even handle too many of those."

What was once a tinge of jealousy that filled Wraith's chest was replaced with warm feelings of laughter and thoughtful reminiscing on old times. She had lost track of how long they were talking, but at some point she actually managed to finish the entire glass, so he made her another. She finished that one even quicker, so he made her another, and by the time she was on the fourth one, most everyone had left the bar, even Path, but Wraith barely notice.

In fact, Elliot wasn't sure if she was able to notice anything at this point.

"-And... and, did you see the way that guy flew... flew across the-hic- the air after you tossed that grenade? He jus' went straight in the storm an he died. That was... that was so funny..." She had been rambling on like that for a while now. Her arms were loosely crossed before her, supporting her drunken had as she lay slumped over the counter-top, smiling and giggling uncontrollably with a face so red she looked like she had a fever.

In fact, there was a point where he actually pressed a hand onto her forehead to check if she was doing alright, and she immediately took hold of it and clung to him like some pillow. Now his hand was between her arms, cupped against the side of her face as she rambled long slurs about previous games she enjoyed with him.

Elliot had to admit that he himself wasn't exactly sober either. Normally he would've been laughing along with her. He would've pulled his hand back and leaned on the counter and contributed to the conversation as happily as her. But instead he just stood there, watching the drunken woman talk and cling to his hand like it was the only thing in the world keeping her from slipping off the chair.

Her eyes, despite their glassy appearance, seemed to focus on his own.

He couldn't bring himself to look away from them. She seemed to lose track of what she was saying, now only letting out little slurs of half words, barely focused on the subject. One of her arms unfolded, her hand going up the length of his arm and resting just at his bicep, gripping it a little tighter before rubbing her hand across it.

"You're really strong," She cooed.

"You're really drunk," Her eyes were still holding his. Powerless to pull away, he used his other hand to take hold of the one gripping his bicep and pulled it off, "I think someone needs to head to bed."

Instead of responding, Wraith outstretched her hands toward him, letting her face fall to the counter as she let out a little whine along with a small "carry me." Elliot chuckled at the childish display.

Luckily he lived right above the bar, and luckily there was a guest room for her to stay in. Elliot could already imagine how angry his mom would be if she found out he brought a drunk girl up to his own room for the night. Of course, he wouldn't dare do anything to her, or any girl for that matter. No no no, Elliot wouldn't ever dream of taking advantage of someone like that. His mom would kill him. His brothers would've killed him. Heck, he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to live with himself if he ever did something like that.

No, he went around the counter and helped her stand up and wobbly legs. She could barely hold her head up, let alone stand. She leaned all her weight on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and barely keeping herself up even when his own arms wrapped around her waist. He gulped from the way her body rubbed up against his, pushing into him and causing him to have to lean back on the bar so he wouldn't topple over from his own less than stable footing. He let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"C'mon Wraith, you gotta work with me," He let his hands fall a little lower, down to her thighs, and he couldn't stop himself from letting them linger there just for a moment before pushing her away from a spot she was getting dangerously close to arousing. Now it was her that let out a small chuckle, looking up at him with glassy, lust filled eyes.

"Why don't you work on me?"

Now this was a major surprise. She had the goofiest smile on her face, something Elliot would've loved to tease her about- especially if she were sober. But she wasn't. She was drunk off her heels and looking at him with eyes that were basically screaming for him to take her right then and there and he was just standing there, dumbfounded. His hands were still at her thighs, which he only just noticed were moving to press up against him again. Her arms weren't wrapped around his neck anymore, instead slipping down until her hands were at his shoulders, rubbing against them as she let her chin rest on his chest.

If that wasn't the clearest fucking sign.

"H-how bout we get you up to that guest-" Elliot was cut off when Wraith's hands suddenly darted to the back of his head and yanked him toward her, pressing her lips against his own with such force that their teeth nearly collided.

He could taste the pineapple on her tongue as he kissed her back, exhaling through his nose and letting his hands travel to her sides and grip her close to him. She let out a small, wanting whimper, fueling him to push his tongue past her lips and kiss her even deeper. His arms wrapped around her completely as he pushed himself away from the counter, letting his hands drop ever so slightly to slide his hands under her belt and let his fingers touch the hot skin beneath.

Her moans, God her moans were such a turn on. Her leg had hitched up at some point and made its way between his legs, rubbing him through his pants and causing a groan to escape from his lips as his hands completely disappeared into her pants, his fingers clenching around her firm and supple behind.

Her hands slipped down, feeling his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his abdomen. They felt around his belt, pulling at it with one hand and using the other to try and slip its way beneath it, and it was at this point Elliot finally pulled his hands out of her pants and took hold of her wrists. He stopped kissing her and she whined, whined against his neck as she tried to reach his face again, but he was too tall for her. He pressed a fervent kiss against her forehead and pulled her arms around his neck.

"We're going to the guest room," He growled as he hoisted her up and held onto her, briskly making his way to the back of the bar and dashing up the stairs. He made a few turns, and in moments he was in the room with the door locked behind him.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back. Loud, lusty moans escaped from her in ways Elliot never thought he'd get to hear- let alone be the reason they were happening. His tongue was deep in her mouth, forcing her lips further apart as his hands grabbed hold of the strong thighs tightly wrapped around his waste.

They almost didn't even make it to the bed. It was so dark and he was so preoccupied that he completely forgot there was a rug at some point, and the toe of his boot accidentally hooked on it, nearly causing them to fall to the floor. Luckily, despite his slightly drunken state, he managed to catch himself long enough to stumble over to the bed and drop there instead.

Wraith let out a small grunt of pain as his body collided with hers, causing him to mumble small apologies between kisses as he kissed down her jawline and up against her throat.

His hands were under her shirt, feeling her sides and stomach and trying to pull the tight piece of clothing off her, all the while trying to push her scarf away with his face in order to access more of her neck.

"I love you," The words poured out of his mouth before he could even process them. "I love, I love you," Over and over he whispered against her throat as he pushed her shirt up and grabbed her shapely breasts. Her breath hitched when his fingers slipped across her nipples, which were hard under her form fitting bra. He brought his face down and kissed at her cleavage, causing her back to arch into him and her arms wrapped around his head. Hot, sleepy moans were the only sounds she could make as he placed open-mouthed kisses against the parts of her breasts that were showing, letting his tongue come out to press against her hot and flushed skin.

"You're so perfect," He whispered into her, kissing her and pulling her bra down until one of her nipples bounced out of its hold, allowing him to flick his tongue across it just to hear her whimper. His other hand went south, his fingers grazing across her stomach before reaching the hem of her pants. He slid his fingers under, causing her to let out a small gasp as his hand reached her lips and gently caressed her sensitive area.

Her body twisted when his finger tried to push past her lips. Her legs were shaky, trying to close but unable to when he forced his hand down further and rubbed his finger up against her bulb, making her cry out. His mouth moved up to silence her, and he rubbed her even more, letting the hand at her breast move up to cup the side of her face.

"Gimme more baby, come on," His thumb was in her mouth pulling it open so he could hear her cry out. His mouth was back at her neck, the hand in her pants pushing and flicking at her clit and making her scream. Her legs were around him, unable to close but by the sounds she was making, she was probably glad she couldn't do so. Her own hands were tightly clenching the bed sheets, yanking them up as her back arched and her body shook from sheer pleasure.

"Oh God yes!" Despite his thumb, she still managed to scream. Her hips bucked at his hand as she brought down one of her own to press against it from outside of her pants, holding him there as her other hand wrapped around the back of his head. He moved his hand from her face and brought it down to his own pants and beginning to unzip his fly. He gave one final love bite to her neck before pulling back, watching her body arch and her eyes roll back and her mouth hang open from the overload he was giving her clit.

"Elliot please," She finally said his name. Her red, drunken face, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes half lidded, screaming and bucking her hips, pushing his hand against her before she finally just couldn't take it anymore.

Elliot kissed her bare stomach as her body went rigid, her orgasm finally hitting her so fast that he could feel her wetness immediately drench her underwear and his fingers. Her voice was hoarse, calling out his name breathlessly and holding him for dear life. He let out a small chuckle at her flustered and tired sounds.

"Are you good?" His pants were unzipped and already halfway off, but when he didn't get an immediate response, he gave her another kiss. "Wraith? C'mon baby don't leave me hanging."

But she definitely left him hanging. When he lifted his head to look at her face, her eyes were already closed and her face had relaxed. She was sound asleep.

He let his face drop back into her stomach and sighed. Not out of frustration- at least not completely. It was more of an amused sigh, and a little bit of relief. He was hard as rock, but now that the heat of the moment died down, he was glad he could take the time to think straight.

Think straight enough to realize what all just happened.

Now, Elliot was adult enough to admit when he had a crush. And his crush on Wraith? He may or may not have admitted to it a couple years back when he made her laugh for the first time. Laugh for real for the first time. Her first genuine smile that completely shattered his thoughts of her not ever having a soft side. That was the day he realized he wasn't interested in her because of how useful she was on a team or how afraid he was of having his head slammed in if they were on opposite teams. That was the day he realized he loved her, and wanted her in so many more ways than just a friend.

Ever since then, he always noticed little things about her. How she seemed so much more open to conversation with him, the way she looked at him and smiled when he cracked a joke in comparison to others, the softer faces she made whenever the voices weren't bothering her or when she thought no one was looking.

Now here she was before him, with the softest looking face he had ever seen. Blushing red from the alcohol and lips parted, only now finally catching her breath. He couldn't stop himself from planting a kiss on her cheek as he slid his hand out of her pants.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."


	2. The Night After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was that look again. It was something she could only describe as a look of longing. Like he wanted something, to say something. His eyes were begging her, begging for something, but she didn't know what. At least, not until he slid one of his hands up her arm and cupped the back of her neck, pressing their foreheads together so he could look even deeper into her eyes.
> 
> "Can I," He hesitated, but his eyes didn't falter, "Is it alright if I... if I touch you? More than I am now, obviously. Uh, can I touch you... some more?"
> 
> He looked so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't gotten drunk so idk what hangovers are like either :)
> 
> Thank you for your patience everyone. I wanted so badly to finish this weeks ago, but school has severely hindered my work ability, and it looks like the holidays are gonna be doing the same thing

Bathroom. Now.

Wraith heard the voice and processed what it said, but she couldn't move. Her head was pounding, and the voice wasn't helping much with its constant pestering. She was on her stomach, which was an awful position to be in because she could already feel the bile bubble inside of her, already beginning to crawl its way up her throat. She tried to push herself up, her arms were shaky and barely able to hold her, and now her headache got even worse. She held a hand to her mouth, trying to keep her mouth shut as she at least tried to avoid messing up the bed by letting her head hang over the edge and heave onto the ground instead.

Except instead of hitting the ground, there was a small trashcan conveniently placed to catch most of the mess.

"Whoa! Looks like I came up right on time," Wraith couldn't muster up the energy to lift her head and look at him, but she could hear Elliot shuffle into the room, which she was only now noticing had the lights off. She wanted to move, to at least roll back on the bed and look like she had some decency, but she couldn't even bring herself to lift her arm back up, which was slumped over the edge like her head and upper body.

She felt a pair of hands gently grab her by the shoulders and lift her into a sitting position. Elliot leaned her back against the headboard and, when it was evident that she could barely keep herself from tipping over, he placed a few extra pillows on her sides to keep her sitting up straight. She watched as he picked up a rag from the end table on the side of the bed and wiped her face clean, blinking slowly and letting out a small sound of gratitude.

"So it's lookin like three's the limit for you," He pulled the rag back and dropped it in the small trashcan, "And four should never happen again."

"Four?" Wraith's voice was hoarse, and it took way more energy to speak than she thought it would. Just how drunk did she get last night? What even happened last night?

"Yeah- well, three and a half. By the time you got to the fourth one you were so drunk that-" He suddenly stopped, and Wraith looked at him just in time to notice the way his eyes were wide before he looked away. "Right. Ya hungry? I figured you'd want something in your stomach once you emptied it. I uh, wasn't sure what to get you so I just brought up something I thought that'd help."

Wraith could both hear and feel the absolute hunger driven tirade her stomach went on at the sight of the food tray (ignoring the quick thought she had about thinking it weird he even had a food tray in the first place). There was oatmeal, with blueberries and little bits of strawberries in it, as well as a chopped banana on its side. On the other side, there was an entire bar of dark chocolate.

She was starving, but the moment she caught a whiff of the smell, her stomach lurched again. Her hand instinctively came up to try and block the new wave of stomach bile, for some reason, and Elliot only had a second to very quickly yank the trash can off the ground and shove it into her arms before she was hurling once more.

The scent and the taste stung in the back of her throat. Her body convulsed, but it was so weak that she was barely able to even hold her head up. She couldn't even lift her arms up to try and hold her hair back, which in its loose state was quickly slipping past her shoulders and threatening to fall into the trash can.

Luckily, Elliot's hands were there instead. He had sat beside her, carefully pulling her dark strands from her face and lifting them above her head, twisting it around itself before gently tightening it into a loose bun. She murmured out a small thanks just before another wave of nausea hit her, so Elliot brought his hand down and gently rubbed her back, using the other to hold her shoulder and keep her steady.

"Actually, scratch that. Maybe two's enough for you," Wraith would've chuckled had she not felt so drained.

Elliot's hand felt nice against her back. The soft pressure, as well as his warmth (He was like a furnace, even on his cooler days), was calming, and it gave her something to think about beside the headache pounding within her skull. When the nausea finally seemed to calm down and Elliot wiped her face again with a few napkins he snatched off the nightstand, she couldn't stop herself from leaning back and into him.

As he took the trashcan from her hands and placed it back on the side of the bed, she looked down and suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing her game apparel anymore.

"When did I change?" She couldn't see him, but she could very much feel him flinch against her back.

She couldn't remember much from last night, but she definitely remembered still being in her usual purple and black attire she had worn to the game just a few hours before going to the bar. Now, she was wearing a large, light grey shirt with bold black letters spelling out some word she couldn't read across her chest. Her legs were still hidden under the blanket, but judging by the weight engulfing them down to her ankles, she guessed that she was probably wearing some form of sweatpants. She didn't have to guess that both pieces of clothing were his.

"I-uh, you... didn't, exactly. Change, I mean. I mean you changed, but, YOU didn't change I... may have, helped... a little..." Elliot's hands had moved to hold her arms, and as he spoke, his grip on her ever so slightly tightened. Wraith turned slightly, leaning the side of her head against his chest so she could look up at his bumbling face.

"What did we do last night?" Her voice wasn't harsh or angry, just a little croaky, but it was level, and clear.

Clear enough to let him know she wanted a straight answer.

"We uh," He gulped, "We might've... gotten a little, uh, intimate... last night. WE DIDN'T- we didn't like... go past second base or anything, just uh... I just..."

He let out a sigh, giving her arms a firm but gentle squeeze.

"I was, not exactly sober last night and you just- you, clearly weren't either and I know I should've taken you straight to bed but you seemed like you wanted it so bad and I was drunk and I couldn't control myself and I'm sorry I tried to stop but god you were so perfect and hearing you and feeling you was such a fucking turn on I just couldn't help myself I'm sorry I know it's wrong and you're mad and I can leave you alone for the rest of your life if you want-"

Wraith had stopped paying attention at some point because she had buried her face into his chest long before he noticed and suddenly stopped talking.

He thinks you're perfect. He thinks I'M perfect. I'm perfect to him? She could feel her entire face burning, all the way to her neck and ears. Her head suddenly wasn't aching so badly anymore, but her stomach made such an uncomfortable jolt she was worried she was about to hurl again.

"You think I'm perfect?" Wraith wasn't perfect. Perfect girls had real names. Perfect girls didn't join blood sports to learn about a past they knew nothing about. They didn't get put in IMC detention facilities for the mentally ill. They weren't cold-hearted killers who pushed everyone away because they were too afraid to express their feelings. Perfect girls weren't like her.

"I think you're more than perfect," Elliot's face pressed into the top of her head, and she could feel his lips move against her scalp, "I think you're- god I think you're beautiful, and a complete bad ass, and I love your voice, and I love your hair and how you smell and the way you talk and walk and think and everything you do just drives me insane and I..."

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him as he brought a hand up to the back of her head and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"And I, I think I love you, Wraith. I love you so much. I've loved you for so long. I can't remember the last time I've been this infa... this head over heels for someone since high school. Heck, I barely even remember high school."

"Elliot, I..." Her hands were loosely clinging to the hem of his shirt, her head resting on his shoulder and leaning into the side of his neck, "I think... I think I love you too."

With their chests pressed so closely together, Wraith could feel just how hard and fast their hearts were beating up until then. Upon hearing her, she could've sworn his skipped a few beats, which was only aided by the fact that his body went rigid, and his breathing hitched. The hand at the back of her head scratched at her scalp a little, which was an oddly relaxing feeling, but it didn't do much about the headache still lingering at the back of her head.

"Really?" His voice was quiet, and almost a little disbelieving. Wraith shifted slightly, very loosely letting her hands wrap around his sides in a lazy sort of hug, since it took a little too much energy to keep them held up in a proper one.

"Yeah, really," A small smile grew on her lips, even though he couldn't see it. Actually, she was glad he couldn't. Her face was still burning, a lot more than before. In fact, she was feeling incredibly hot across her entire body. Maybe it was because his body was pressed up so close to hers.

Elliot pulled back then, slowly, letting her head lean back into his hand as he looked down at her face and smirking, probably because he could now see just how red her face was.

"So just to be on the safe side- you're... not, mad?"

"Nope."

"Not at all?"

"Do you want me to be mad?"

"What- NO, no, of course not. I'm just, I'm just making sure cause, y'know, I'd completely understand if you were mad and I don't wanna seem like the kinda guy that just takes advantage of his girlfriend when she's out cold-"

"Wait wait," Wraith pressed a hand to his chest, "Girlfriend?"

"Uh," Panic surged through his eyes as they darted around the room, looking everywhere but at her, "Well, y'know, we pretty much just confessed our love to each other all romantic and whatnot I thought that was just a given. Unless, unless you want me to ask you out. Formally. You want dinner? I'll ask you out over dinner- o-or breakfast, since it's right there. Shit, the oatmeal might be cold now. I can get you more, then I can ask you out-"

Normally, Wraith would find his rambling humorous. Normally she'd be chuckling and just enjoying listening to him. Normally she wouldn't be feeling incredibly hot, especially now that she wasn't pressed up against him. In fact, she wasn't just hot. She was burning, and her headache seemed to worsen, and her stomach was beginning to bubble uncomfortably with each passing second.

"Elliot," She said with a voice so low she worried he wouldn't hear, but he went quiet almost instantly, mid sentence. Thank god.

"I think I need the trashcan again."

\-----

"You, are looking a lot better than you did this morning."

Wraith definitely felt a lot better since that morning. After another quick vomit session, then breakfast, and then vomiting again, Elliot deemed that she was unfit to head back to wherever she called home and insisted she stay another night. Her hair was down now, fanned across her shoulders and down her back as she sat in the bed, cross legged and hunched over with her head resting in her palm, elbow on her knee.

"You look like you're ready for bed," She said. Elliot didn't have work in the bar (his mom insisted she take over for the day), so he had spent most of the day taking care of Wraith instead. Bringing her food and water whenever she needed it, staying close to her side whenever she walked in case she fell over, even gently rubbing her scalp whenever her headache started to swing back around. It was sweet. Really sweet. It was just... a little strange, if she had to be perfectly honest.

He would still flash his charming smile toward her, still shower her with those compliments, but his eyes seemed to look at her differently. They would linger longer, often times she would catch him staring while she was busying herself doing something else, and their eyes would lock for a few moments before he would shyly look away. She couldn't quite pin the look, but she couldn't say she disliked it.

Even now, in light grey sweats and a matching hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he was watching her with that same, albeit tired look, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and giving her his charming smile.

"Sleep sounds absolutely wonderful right now," He said, slowly, still smiling and watching her. Okay, now it was starting to get a little weird.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You keep staring at me. Is there something on my face?" She leaned back, pushing her hands into the bed behind her so she could lean her weight on them. Elliot raised an amused eyebrow.

"Just your face," He was so matter of fact that it took him a second to realize what he had just said, "U-uh, I mean, that's not what you asked. I just like watching. You. Your face, I mean. When you're relaxed. When your head voice things don't bug you or anything."

Now it was her that raised an amused eyebrow. She hadn't heard a single voice all day, save for that one moment when she woke up, but after that, it was silent. She didn't realize he had even noticed. Did he always notice?

"They're usually quiet when I'm not in immediate danger. Or..." She had to stop herself before saying the last part. She hoped he didn't catch it.

"Or what?"

Dammit.

"Or," She saw the interest rise in his features and brought a hand up to push a piece of her bangs behind her ear, "Sometimes they're not really warnings and they're just... observations."

"Like what?" He had pushed himself away from the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. There was a certain eagerness in the way he asked, and she had a feeling she knew what it was for.

Tell him.

He wants to know.

Eager.

She must have made a face when the voices began to whisper, because Elliot cocked a curious brow at her. She pushed some more hair back behind her other ear.

"Like... maybe if I'm feeling something I haven't noticed yet, or how someone else is feeling towards me in a way that might affect me physically."

He wants you.

Keep talking.

"What are they saying now?"

Now's your chance.

You've been waiting so long.

Let him love you.

"They're..." They were beginning to get a little out of hand, is what they were doing. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him anymore, instead letting her gaze fall down to the bed as she tried to steady her mind. Hundreds of small whispers, some desperate, others calm and gently urging, rushed through her mind, most of which involving getting in compromising and terribly exposed positions.

His hands closing around her own not only silenced the whispers, but also, quite frankly, startled her.

When she flinched, his hands held her there. Her eyes shifted upward, and they locked with his.

There was that look again. It was something she could only describe as a look of longing. Like he wanted something, to say something. His eyes were begging her, begging for something, but she didn't know what. At least, not until he slid one of his hands up her arm and cupped the back of her neck, pressing their foreheads together so he could look even deeper into her eyes.

"Can I," He hesitated, but his eyes didn't falter, "Is it alright if I... if I touch you? More than I am now, obviously. Uh, can I touch you... some more?"

He looked so cute.

None of that usual Mirage charm or confident lady killer smile. He looked much more timid, more hopeful, hands squeezing at her like they're just barely containing themselves in their excitement and body hunched slightly so their faces were level. Like he was trying to make himself seem less intimidating (as if he were in the first place). His eyes were begging, pleading for her to please say yes and put him out of his misery.

How could she say no to a face like that?

Touch him.

She brought the hand he wasn't holding up, slowly, as if she were approaching a scared puppy, and ever so gently pressed it against his chest. She wanted to lean forward, to press her lips against his and finally feel them like she had longed for in the past, but now that she was here. Now that he was right before her, waiting, ready, the most she could move was her mouth when she bit her bottom lip and let her eyes drift away from his.

So he leaned forward instead, and kissed her.

He was hot. Burning hot. He made a sound as he exhaled through his nose, like a sigh of relief, blowing air across her skin and causing goosebumps to rise where cold met hot.

The hand at her neck cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him as he pulled away slightly, parted his lips, and kissed her again, this time gently pushing his tongue against her lips and bringing his other hand up to take hold of her waist and carefully pull her closer. Now she made a sound. Smaller, more shy as her own two hands came up to take hold of either side of his face and pull him closer, opening her mouth the slightest bit to let his tongue gingerly explore her mouth.

He let out a quiet groan, like he hadn't eaten in days and he was having the best meal of his life. His lips pulled away once again, before he angled his head in the opposite direction and kissed her once more, this time a little more lively. More desperately.

Possessively.

She was on his lap now, straddling his body as his hands gently slid across hers. She didn't really know what to do with her own, so they stayed on his face, pulling at him, opening her mouth more and letting his tongue press against her own.

She could feel her heart race, pounding in her ears as her senses slowly became lost to the hands eagerly searching her body, slipping under her grey shirt and feeling at the skin underneath.

She made another sound, one that was more throaty, more like moan, as his warm palms pushed into her sides and slid upward. Slowly. Feeling every inch of her before his thumbs brushed just under the curve of her breasts.

That was when she suddenly realized she hadn't been wearing her bra, and probably when Elliot realized too, because the moment he felt the soft skin beneath his fingertips, his hands darted to take hold of her breasts.

Wraith gasped, fingers digging into the back of his head and ears as she flinched away from him. His eyes, which were once closed in sheer bliss, shot open in worry as he let go of her and pulled his hands away.

"Sorry! Sorry," He pulled her shirt back in place and firmly placed his hands on her hips, "Too much, too much. I just got a little excited."

"No, no, no it's not too much!" She sounded a little desperate there, but it was worth it seeing the way his face instantly perked back up. Her hands slipped back down and gently grabbed the front of his hoodie as she pressed a quick, small kiss against his lips.

"I just... I just wasn't expecting that and I um," Oh how she wished for once that the voices actually would kick in, "I've..."

She sighed.

"I've never, done, anything like this before. It's all really... really new and I'm not sure what to do."

Elliot gave her the smuggest smirk she'd ever seen on him.

"That clearly wasn't the case last night."

Wraith could the burning blush that rose across her face. She brought her hands up to cover it, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He chuckled, kissing the back of her hands as he carefully lifted and urged her off of him, leaning her back until her head was resting on the pillow.

Her hands shifted only slightly so she could peek through her fingers when he got off the bed. She watched as he walked over to the door, checked to make sure it was locked (she didn't even know when he closed it. Thank god he remembered), and turned back around to look at her.

There was something a little more intense about the look he was giving her as he walked back toward the bed. Now it was more predatory, especially with the way he crawled toward her, like he was stalking his prey.

And for some reason, she didn't mind the thought of being it.

Her hands slowly moved off of her face when he crawled on top of her, opting to hug herself around the waist as he pressed his lips against hers in another kiss, but this one was short, and sweet. He pulled away, looking at her reddened face as he brought one of his hands down to rub at the inside of her thighs, which she had pressed together between his legs.

"You don't have to worry about doing anything tonight baby," Another quick kiss, "I've got it covered. You can just sit back and enjoy."

He kept pecking at her lips as his hand gently rubbed up and down the insides of her thighs. It was a ticklish sensation, one that made her squeeze her legs together at first, and something he seemed to take notice of.

The pecks to her lips stopped, instead turning into longer, heavier kisses as he trailed them down her jawline and up against her throat.

"Oh!" Her hands dug into his locks and pulled him closer. She swallowed as his tongue flattened against her, and moaned when his lips suckled the bob of her neck. WOW was that something she never thought she'd enjoy. Or maybe Elliot was just really good with his mouth?

The latter wasn't too surprising of a thought.

He pulled away then, readjusting himself so that he was leaning on his elbows and his face was just below her bellybutton, his hands pulling up her shirt so his hot lips could press against the soft skin.

Small noises escaped from her lips as his kisses trailed downward. His hands moved quicker, his fingers ghosting across her skin as they lightly grabbed the hem of her sweatpants and tugged them down. She gasped when his lips kissed at the soft bit of skin exposed where her thigh connected to her pelvis, and she reflexively clenched the comforter into her fists.

"You wanna spread your legs for me?" Elliot hummed against her thigh as he nuzzled against the trim of her black panties. He only managed to pull her sweatpants down just above mid-thigh, where her legs were shyly pressed together and keeping him from reaching where he wanted to go. His kisses didn't stop, moving closer to the center of her panties rather than the edge.

"I can make you feel real good," Her legs shivered, but they opened slightly, and one of his hands came back up to pull down one side of her panties. "You just gotta let me, Wraith. I wanna see you. Don't be shy."

He spoke with a slow, low voice, hot against her skin and making goosebumps rise. His body swiveled between her knees when they parted just enough for him to fit before he pulled her sweatpants off with one quick hand. She gasped again, but it was cut off by her clenching her mouth shut when he practically buried his face into her skin just above her sex when he pulled her panties down to her ankles and slipped them off.

She was sure her knuckles were white with how tightly she was gripping the comforter. Her heartbeat hadn't slowed down at all, in fact, it more than likely sped up, banging against her chest as the hairs on Elliot's chin tickled the lips of her sex as he oh so slowly pressed gentle kisses down lower. And lower.

And lower.

Until she could feel his careful, hot breath right at her hole.

And without warning, his tongue flattened against it and gave her the longest, slowest lick from the bottom of her entrance to the tip of her clit.

\---

The sound she made was beautiful fuckin music to his ears.

Her hands, which had been balled up in the sheets prior to his tongue making contact with her, flew in the air, along with her legs, as her thighs nearly crushed his head from her sudden, jerky movement.

His hands were on each of her inner thighs, pushing them open as his tongue gently licked just above her sensitive clit.

Her feet pressed into the bed as her back arched, lifting herself up in a way that caused Elliot's tongue to brush past her clit again, and she let out a desperate moan when he pressed against it, reaching her hands up to grab at the pillow her head thrashed upon. He smirked as he gave her a quick kiss, making her flinch from his touch.

"Oh so you like that don't you?" He asked, snarky. She nodded frantically, letting out little sounds of confirmation and a small, desperate 'please!'

"How about this?" He licked her again, and she almost choked on her own breath. Her body twitched and spazzed, in conflict with itself about whether it was trying to get away from his mouth or closer.

He made the decision for her when the tip of his tongue slipped past her lips and grazed her inner walls, nearly resulting in getting his face smothered by the sheer force of her legs. He could barely keep her still, even if it felt like she was trying to restrain herself. Her legs felt like they were trying to kick, but instead she turned the energy into more of a forceful, hump-like motion right for his face, and he eagerly pushed his tongue deeper into her as he pushed her legs under his arms and wrapped his hands around her thighs. He pushed himself on his knees and pulled her up with him, giving him full access to her while her legs had nothing to push against that wasn't him (which, thankfully, she seemed to keep enough mind to not kick him).

"EllioOT! HmmMMPH! MmmMMMM!" She snatched a pillow and smothered her face with it as Elliot's tongue dove so deep into her that his lips pushed against her own plush lips. He was wriggling it around, pulling in and out, rubbing at her walls as he used his fingers to pull her voluptuous cheeks apart and force her even more open for him. Her legs squeezed at his sides, toes curling into his hoodie as she tried so desperately not to kick him as her hands fisted the pillow smothering her screams.

He pulled away for a moment, moving his mouth to kiss at her thigh instead and give her a chance to pull the pillow away from her face and take a few gasping breaths of air. One of her hands came up to press at her forehead as if she were trying to push back a headache, which worried him slightly, until he saw the breathless smile that graced her lips. He chuckled as he gave her thigh another quick kiss.

"You good?" She didn't answer immediately, but she gave a slow nod. "Good."

"Ready to get started?"

"Get started?!" Wraith pushed herself up on her elbows as he let her legs slip down to his sides. He gave her a sly smirk.

"What'd you think I was gettin you nice and wet for?" His eyes suddenly widened, "Unless you didn't wanna go this far! Because I can stop now! Like, right now, if you want. Yeah, I don't wanna keep going either. I should probably sleep anyway-"

Elliot was about move when Wraith took hold of his wrist.

"NO! N-no, wait," She let go when he looked at her quizzically. She gave him a small, shy smile, "We can keep going. I was just, uh, surprised that didn't count as starting."

He relaxed then, and chuckled. He may have said it, but he wasn't sure if he would've actually been able to stop had she said no. Well, of course, he would've, he just wasn't sure if he'd be able to hide the incredibly obvious bulge in his pants. The same bulge that rubbed up against her as he he pulled his hoodie off.

"Let's get started then," He let his voice drop back down as he spoke, pulling his pants off and watching her eyes widen at the size of him through his underwear.

He couldn't help the small sense of pride (and self consciousness) that filled him as he leaned in toward her, leaning on one hand and kissing her while using the other to push her shirt up to her collar bone. He pulled away from her lips, instead moving his mouth down to the side of her neck, pressing his bulge into her and using his free hand to cup one of her breasts and thumb at her softened peak.

She let out a little mewl, low enough that he could feel her vocals vibrate against his lips before she swallowed, then gasped when his tongue came out to press against her. Her nipple quickly hardened under his touch, and she began to twitch when he pinched and pulled at it. His hips rolled against her own, the fabric of his underwear rubbing against her clit and eliciting yet another tiny, needy moan from her as his kisses traveled downward, licking at her collarbone before going past her shirt and kissing her just above her untouched breast.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Elliot said before giving her already hardening nipple a quick flick from his tongue. He curled his body over her, pushing her thighs up with his own as he sat on his legs and freed the hand he was leaning on. She didn't seem to notice, simply humming in response as he moved it to his own underwear.

"Yes you have, many tiIMES-!" Wraith was promptly cut off by Elliot's hand slipping down between her thighs and rubbing at her clit. He used his elbow to keep her down as his finger slipped between her slickened lips, gently stroking her there as he pulled her nipple into his mouth and let his tongue play with it. Another small 'oh!' escaped from her, and a few more when he hooked his thumb in the fabric separating them and pulled it down, letting himself spring out and accidentally flick against her. He pulled his lips off of her with a sloppy pop and licked his lips, watching the way her body arched for him.

"Just thought I'd remind you," He flashed her the cheekiest smile, and he was sure she would've rolled her eyes had he not taken hold of his shaft and lightly tapped it against her. She squirmed again, her hands digging under the pillow her head was on and gripping it, biting her lip and closing her eyes as her head fell back and body arched toward him. His other hand slid to hold her by the waist, gently pushing her into the bed as he slid himself between her lips and let his tip stroke against her swollen clit.

She suddenly grew tense then. Her body still moved, but she was noticeably more restricted, and by the way her eyes seemed to glow when she looked back down at him, he figured he could probably guess why.

"I'll move slow," He purred as he lowered himself over her and pressed a kiss to her lips. He brought the hand at her waist up to cup the back of her head and lean on his elbow as he lined himself up with her entrance, "Or I can stop. If you want me to I can stop right now and we can do something else-"

"No, it's okay Elliot," She kissed him back as she pulled her hands from under the pillow and wrapped them around his neck.

"I'm ready... I trust you."

He smiled against her lips, in relief and reassurance for the nervous look she was giving him, but also because of the way butterflies fluttered through his stomach when she said that. He knew she trusted him, he never doubted that. Well, not recently at least, but to hear her say it? Right now? When he's about to connect to her, literally, on a whole new level?

"Did you just get harder?"

"Hell yeah," He kissed her again, deeper, slower, as he slowly pushed his tip past her folds.

Her nails dug into his shoulders once she enveloped his head, so he stopped to let her adjust, pulling away from her lips to kiss at her neck instead. God, she was so fucking hot, both inside and out. His other hand came up to grab her by the waist as he pushed himself a little deeper, slowly, listening to the way her breathing hitched before stopping again.

He nuzzled at her pulse and pressed his tongue against the flush of her skin as little grunt-like whimpers escaped from her. It took every ounce of self control not to push himself deeper, especially with the way she as clenching around him and squirming, even if it wasn't much. He wasn't even halfway yet, only maybe a quarter of him was in her.

So he pulled out, slightly, just enough to get some friction, feeling her quickened breath when she pressed her face into his neck, before ever so slowly pushing back in. She pressed her mouth against his neck, and he could feel her teeth dig into his skin, hard enough to definitely leave a mark, but not to draw blood. He kissed her neck as she took heavy breaths and clawed at his back, trying to suppress her voice from taking a higher pitch. He used his thumb to stroke at her hair, just above her ear, in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm gonna pull out and go back in a little deeper okay?" He whispered in her ear. Her teeth pulled away, a little hesitantly, before her forehead pressed against his shoulder and she nodded frantically.

He kissed at her cheek as he slid back out of her, feeling the tension in her arms lessen before he pushed back into her once again. She hissed at the pain, but it was low, and he managed to make it about three quarters of the way in before he slowed, letting her adjust, as he pulled back out once more.

Elliot couldn't stop his moan as he kept a slow, even pace at that depth, gently pushing into her as her own small moans started to escape. He kissed his way to her lips, muffling her sounds so he could nuzzle himself just a little deeper. Her legs, which had been pressed close to his body, began to relax, losing tension and resting against his thighs, even seemingly spreading just the slightest bit.

"Atta girl, that's it," Elliot groaned against her lips before giving her another kiss, "You feel so good. You gonna let me have some more?"

All she could do was moan into the kiss and spread her legs just a little more.

"Yeah, there we go. Lemme feel you," His tongue dove into her mouth just as he took an experimental, quick thrust into her. Her eyes shot open as she let out a quick sob, but her hips rolled into his anyway. He groaned again, pulling away and kissing at her jaw.

"Elliot--!" Her breath hitched when his mouth reached her throat and he felt her walls constrict around him, making him groan again as he gave her another quick thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Both of his hands were at her hips now, holding her down as he pushed into her, not quite to the hilt, but deep enough for her moans to intensify.

His hips rocked her own as he picked up his pace. He didn't go too deep or too fast, despite how badly he wanted to just bury himself to the hilt and fuck her raw, but he kept himself under control, instead getting off on the moans he pulled out of her every time he stroked back into her. She was tight. So fucking tight. And warm, and soft, and he loved it. He wanted to stay in her forever, do nothing but murmur all the things he was gonna do to her and hear her wordless noises of pleasure in response.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" He was back at her ear again. Her mouth was hanging open and letting out unbelievably shameless moans and whimpers in time with his thrusts. He pressed a kiss there, just before her ear, and groaned at the way she clenched around him. "You gonna squeeze me even tighter? Gonna let me feel more of you?"

"Sh-shit," Wraith was breathless now, moaning and whimpering and whining with every one of his controlled thrusts. Her arms had long since left his shoulders, instead falling to either side of her head, letting her breasts bounce every time he pushed back into her, and her perked nipples brushed against his chest each time she arched her back.

"Elliot don't-- f-fuck- don't stop, please! Ah-- please don't-- ah-- AH!"

"Fuck," Holy shit. Did she even she even know what she was saying? She sounded so fucking desperate, and she was so flushed from her cheeks to her ears and neck, and jesus fucking christ she felt heavenly. He couldn't stop himself, couldn't control it, couldn't even think about what he was doing before his hands pushed her deeper into the bed, holding her hips firmly and still, as he gave her an especially brutal few thrusts deep inside of her, snapping his hips into hers and burying himself balls deep into that sweet fucking warmth he wanted so bad.

She sobbed so loudly that tears poured out of her eyes and her hands flung under his arms and looped up to his shoulders before digging into his skin and raking down his spine, pulling the loudest fucking moan out of him that he had to press into her lips to quiet both of them down, even if it was just the slightest bit.

Elliot's thrusts became uneven and shaky. He buried himself to the hilt, gripping her hips so tightly there would definitely be bruises in the morning, but he wasn't worried about that. He couldn't bring himself to be worried, not with the way she was breaking apart beneath him. The way she was unraveling, becoming a complete fucking mess, squirming and digging her nails so deep into his back he was sure they were probably drawing blood. Her lewd moans were snuffed away by his mouth, lost in sloppy, messy kisses and drowned out by his own throatier, deeper groans and grunts from the accelerating speed and force he was now driving into her.

"God I love you-" He pulled his mouth away for a second, giving her a chance to take a gasping breath before he kissed her again, then pulled away, bottoming out and pulling almost completely back before slamming in again, making her scream, all the while whispering against her lips and kissing her tears away, "Iloveyou,Iloveyou,Iloveyou."

He was close. So unbelievably close. But so was she, he could feel it. The way her body tried to jerk against his, how her head fell back and empty, barely english words poured from her mouth, the way she clenched him, fuck. He couldn't take it, but he had to keep going. Had to push her over the edge. Had to make her reach her climax before him, because there was no way he was cumming before her. No way he was ruining his perfect record. No way he was gonna-

"F-fuck," He gave her one final push, so deep he could feel his tip push into somewhere so tight he was afraid he'd get stuck. Wraith's hands clawed into his spine and her teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, which hurt like fuck but with the way she was fucking crying from the pleasured pain? Definitely worth it. And then he could feel her clenching around him, fucking squeezing his dick so hard he almost blanked out from how good it felt.

Of course, he didn't. Instead, he pulled out of her, fast enough to make her gasp and finally release his most likely bruised lip.

He spilled all over her stomach and a little onto the bed as he let out a long, relieved sigh into her throat.The energy in his arms and legs drained almost instantly, causing him to finally let go of her hips and and collapse beside her, his head still buried in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped around and pulled her waist closer for a hug.

"Shit, ew," Elliot promptly pushed her back just the slightest bit when he felt the sticky substance touch his stomach and softening dick. Wraith let out an airy laugh, still catching her breath as she slung an arm around his neck and let most of her hand flop at the back of his head.

"It came out of you," She chuckled, stroking her thumb across his jaw. He pressed his lips against hers for a tender kiss.

"Piss comes outta me too but you don't see me letting that touch me,"

"Really?" Wraith gave him a mocking look of shock, "I always thought you had a fetish for that sorta thing."

"I'm deeply offended by that."

They laughed then, tiredly, as they loosely clung to each other and generally tried to avoid touching their midriffs. Their noses were touching, and Elliot could feel her breath on him as he watched her beautiful blue eyes open back up when their laughter calmed down. He brought a hand up to wipe away a single tear that was beginning to dry on her face before cupping her cheek and placing another gentle kiss on her lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, well, a little bit, but it was..." She paused, and he could see her try to hide a growing smile before her hand moved to cover her face. Elliot chuckled and kissed her cheek, flashing her yet another charming smile despite her not even looking at him. "It was..."

"Absolutely fantastic? Spacti- spec- spectac... totally great? Mirage the finest legend in the Apex Games treated you like a Queen tonight?" He laughed when she lightly bopped him on the shoulder. Her eyes had this playful little twinkle in them when he caught the glow of light blue through her fingers.

"Are you saying that wasn't Elliot treating me like one?"

Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed.

"Aah, well, Elliot's, y'know... out, but he could definitely come back next time. Maybe give you a better time."

"I'll look forward to it," Wraith giggled, finally pulling her hand away so she could press yet another kiss to his lips.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Well, a little longer than a moment. At least that's what it felt like to Elliot. Looking into her eyes always felt almost like a dream, one he never wanted to wake up from, especially now that they were focused on his own.

She looked content, if not even a little happy. Her eyes were still glistening slightly, which made her light blue irises look like they were fucking sparkling, which was the literal cutest thing Elliot had ever seen, especially with the way she tucked her arms under her pillow and the way her hair fanned over her shoulders and side of her face. He just had to cup her cheek and pull her into another kiss, making her smile and giggle against his lips which made her even more cute holy fuck. He smiled. He smiled so wide that he couldn't even hold the kiss for very long because his lips spread so far that his teeth were showing and she started giggling even more so he had to pull back and just press his forehead against hers until he could calm his face down to a more kissable level.

He opened his eyes to find hers watching him once again, now with a smile gracing her lips in a way that was far more subtle than the one he was sure his goofy ass probably had. God, he loved looking at her face. He couldn't get himself to stop smiling down at her.

"I love you," She suddenly said, and damn it that didn't help his smile go away.

"I love you too," He loved her so fucking much. He wanted to just scoop her into his arms and fall asleep just like that, without a care in the world or any fucks to be given- unless it was too each other. He couldn't, however, ignore a slightly more pressing issue.

"We," Elliot's hand slipped down to her waist and his fingers lightly slipped past some of the spunk still on her stomach, "Should definitely shower before bed."

"Yeah," Wraith pressed another quick kiss to his lips.

"Wanna shower together?"

"Fuck yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gonna start doing this now bc I feel that my random thoughts as I write are important for some reason)  
Personal notes as I progressed on writing:
> 
> \- I'm the type of gal who will zero in on the fact that my man called me perfect and literally nothing else will matter bc oh shit he thinks I'm perfect and he actually said it.
> 
> \- It feels weird writing Wraith instead of Renee outside of the game setting. This takes place before we know her name though so I've gotta commit.
> 
> \- I think dudes wearing hoodies is hot. I think rolling up the sleeves is hotter. Don't ask why bc I don't know.
> 
> \- Wraith can pick up social queues but she has to actually... know what that social queue is first. Hence she doesn't know THIS MAN IS LOOKIN AT HER WITH ALL THE LOVE IN HIS HEART.
> 
> \- There's a very sudden POV switch here because I, for some reason, enjoy writing from the perspective of the person who's doing the things to the other person, despite being the person that likes the things being done to. (AKA I'm a bottom but I like writing top) Idk I feel like I just write... better? That way? Story flow feels easier for me. That was most likely a mistake in this case though.
> 
> \- Wraith seems like the shy type to me. Not like crazy shy, just awkward shy when she doesn't know what to do.
> 
> \- Anyone who says consent is a mood killer deserves to have their privates plugged up/chopped off. If you're really that bothered by just quickly asking if they wanna keep going then I think you actually have a problem no offense.
> 
> \- Something I find genuinly entertaining is reading any form of sexual encounter by someone who evidently has not had sex before. Like, it's not bad, and sometimes you can tell they've done research or watched porn at least but, other times that's not the case and I can't stop myself from laughing my ass off when I read them. Like bro, if it's your first time you can't just slip that shit in there and tell me they're gonna moan right off the bat.
> 
> THE FIRST FEW TIMES HURT.
> 
> A LOT.
> 
> Of course I'm writing this assuming this isn't completely her first time. I'm sure she probably went to college before becoming an IMC science nerd, and I'm sure she got busy AT LEAST once. But probably not much more than that.
> 
> \- I've made the sad realization that I don't know how dirty talk works but I think it's really hot.
> 
> \- Lol Elliot saying ew at his own jizz is my literal same reaction.
> 
> \- I've also made the sad realization that I'm really bad at writing emotion. No fucking wonder I'm in love with characters like Crypto and Wraith.


End file.
